


register

by broikawa



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble and a Half, Ficlet, Gay Panic, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: anything can happen at the grocery storeor; ronan lynch lives the touch-starved mlm experience daily





	register

**Author's Note:**

> little au thing i wrote a while back ! ronan is gay

Ronan used to go for convenience.

It was close, for one, which was something he liked

It was familiar, for two, which was something he lacked.

This was a quick run, just a stop on his way home to pick up a few things – milk, which was almost out, a thing of grapes for Declan, and a pack of gum. He found everything, almost in and out in ten minutes as usual.

Almost.

Ronan used to give no attention to the employees.

The only person he paid attention to was Cindy, an older lady who usually worked late and occasionally asked about Matthew. She was sweet, and Ronan was sweet to her because no one couldn’t be sweet to Cindy. This time Ronan now noticed that there was a brown-haired boy at register three that he’d never seen before.

He seemed new. Hm.

Register two, short line, a girl at the till.

Register three, longer line, a boy at the till.

Choose your player, Ronan Lynch.

The line at register three moved faster than Ronan expected it to and he was now facing the boy with the brown hair who’s name – that Ronan read from the name tag – was Adam. Even cuter up close.

He rung up his groceries, the milk and the grapes and the pack of gum. “Do you have a points card with us?” he asked.

“No.”

“Would you like these in a bag?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“$12.46.”

Ronan handed him a twenty.

Adam handed him his change.

He put the receipt in the bag before giving it to him. “Have a good night,” he said, politely. His eyes were very blue.

“You too.”

Ronan left the store.

He got into his car, putting the bags on the passenger seat. He didn’t start the engine. He looked at the sky.

“No,” he said to himself, putting on his seatbelt, “no, fuck off, Lynch, you are not doing this.” He turned the key. “It was barely a conversation. Shut up.” He put his hands on the steering wheel.

He glanced back at the store.

“We’re not doing this.”

He backed out of the spot and out of the parking lot, driving back home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed that ronan's sexuality/choosing which register line to go to metaphor djhdksjkd
> 
> tumblrs:  
etherealparrish (main)  
ohmyhoneybun (lovecore)  
adriendoesthings (studyblr/bookblr/langblr)  
witchcraftparrish (witchblr)  
historicalsgnificance (dark academia)


End file.
